mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Amore
|temptitle = Statue |temp = FIENDship is Magic issue 1 Statue Amore.png |tempcaption = Princess Amore as a black crystal statue |kind = Crystal & Unicorn |sex = Female |residence = Crystal Empire (formerly) |occupation = Ruler of the Crystal Empire (formerly) |eyes = Brilliant amber |mane = Gradient of brilliant raspberry to moderate cobalt blue |coat = Very pale vermilion |cutie mark = (FIENDship is Magic Issue #1 and mobile game) Crystalline heart (The Journal of the Two Sisters) |relatives = Princess Cadance (distant relative) |headercolor = #FDD8C8 |headerfontcolor = #F14F88}} Princess Amore is a female unicorn Crystal Pony who appears in the IDW comics' and whose name appears in Little, Brown and Company's The Journal of the Two Sisters. She is the first "Crystal Princess"/"queen" and ruler of the Crystal Empire before the rise of King Sombra. Development Princess Amore is stated by Amy Keating Rogers to be "a very distant relative" of Princess Cadance and by Jeremy Whitley not to be "dead dead" at the end of FIENDship is Magic Issue 1 (Whitley "had always intended for her to be not explicitly dead, but Hasbro asked for clarity"; "Hasbro was very specific about not killing off characters"). Depiction in the series Princess Amore is briefly mentioned in the season three episode The Crystal Empire - Part 1. In the book titled History of the Crystal Empire, it is said that she established the tradition of the Crystal Faire. Amore is not referred to by name in the episode, and the book refers to her as the Crystal Empire's "first queen." Depiction in the comics Princess Amore makes a more prominent appearance in King Sombra's origin story in . When a young Sombra and his friend Radiant Hope see visions of their futures in the Crystal Heart, Amore appears before them. She senses Sombra's fears about his future and tells him that he has the power to change it. Years later, when a matured Sombra embraces his dark destiny and steals the Crystal Heart, Amore appears before him again. Having known of his true nature all along, Amore tells him it's not too late to choose his own destiny. Sombra, enraged that Amore knowingly caused him years of pain with the tradition of the Crystal Faire, turns her into a black crystal statue, shatters her into pieces, and scatters her pieces across the world. Radiant Hope mentions Amore in when she notes Princess Cadance's resemblance to the late princess. In , Sombra reveals that Amore can be restored to life if her shattered statue form is rebuilt. He subsequently embarks on a journey across Equestria with Hope to recover the princess's scattered fragments. In chapter 3 of the My Little Pony Annual 2017, Shining Armor learns of a collection of spells and magical relics that Amore sealed away in the caverns underneath the Crystal Empire. He discovers an enchantment bearing Amore's image guarding said collection, and the enchantment allows Shining Armor access to the chamber when he proves himself. Other depictions Storybooks Princess Amore is mentioned in The Journal of the Two Sisters by Little, Brown and Company. In Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's journal entries, it is stated that Amore was always full of love from a young age and that she felt an immediate connection to the Crystal Heart. When she projected her positive energy into the Heart and it spread over what would later become the Crystal Empire, she received her cutie mark—a crystalline heart—and the title of princess. Later in life, Princess Amore becomes a close acquaintance of Celestia and Luna. When the Crystal Heart is stolen by a dragon, Amore entrusts Celestia and Luna with the Heart's recovery while she alone keeps the spirits of the Crystal Ponies up with her love. When the Heart is returned, the rejuvenated Crystal Ponies celebrate their very first Crystal Faire. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Princess Amore is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her bio states, "A long, long time ago, this wise and loving princess ruled the Crystal Empire... until her reign ended tragically." Quotes }} References es:Princesa Amore Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Previous royalty Category:Supporting characters